Local Donations
Tent City is gradually shrinking, but we are still very much in need of donations! As of a count conducted on June 19th, 2014, we still have 29 residents living in Tent City, down from the peak population of 122 one year ago. About a third of the remaining residents are female, half are over 50 years old, and two are over 70. We also have dozens of former residents coming by to pick up food and other donations, and we also deliver necessities to other former residents (placed in motels "in the middle of nowhere") on a daily basis. Our organization is committed to continue helping the homeless and impoverished people in this area, even long after the present Tent City location is demolished... Anyone can drop off donations or just visit Tent City at any time. It has been legally established that people bringing donations to Tent City are not trespassing! Entering the woods from the Cedar Bridge Ave and S Clover St traffic light, follow the road, keeping right, until you find yourself in a clearing with a larger tent (Chapel) to your right. You'll see tables nearby where donations can be dropped off. You can call Minister Steve Brigham at 732-364-0340 if you have any questions. You can also call in advance of your arrival to make sure we're on-hand to help you unload, or make sure certain items are properly distributed. This page lists some ideas for supporters of Tent City - a donation "wish list" of items to bring on your next visit. Items are highlighted in red when we're running very low or have run out. We are of course very grateful for any kind of help you can offer us... You can also funds donate online. Drinking Water Tent City does not have running potable water. (We use a pump to supply underground water for the shower, but it is not safe to drink.) Donations of Bottled Water and 1+ Gallon Jugs are always greatly appreciated! Dealing With Summer Heat Tent City residents spend a lot of time outdoors, and many also work in landscaping, construction, roofing, and other outdoor jobs. *Sunblock / sunscreen *Insect Replant Food Nobody is ever starving at Tent City. That said, it would be great for our residents' long-term health if we could have more variety in the typical Tent City diet (which is mostly based on not-exactly-fresh bread and other bakery products, grains, and high-sodium canned foods like beans). Food items that are always in great demand include: *Protein - any kind of meat (chicken drumsticks are cheap and popular), eggs, fish (including canned), veggie burgers, protein supplements. *'Vegetables and Fruits' *'Coffee' (coffee maker and instant), tea, sugar *Milk, soy milk, canned / powdered milk, coffee creamer *Vegetable Oil, butter *And, for our Animal Friends: cat / dog food, chicken feed We mostly use propane grills for cooking. We also have a propane stove / oven and microwaves (rarely used due to limited availability of electricity). We do have a refrigerator / freezer for perishable items. Clothes *T-shirts, particularly large sizes. *Water-proof flip-flops (for the shower), sandals, and other summer footwear. General Supplies *Yard / Garbage Bags (55 gallon "Heavy Duty" if possible), plastic shopping bags (not ripped) *Aluminum pans, aluminum foil, plastic wrap, zip-lock bags. *Paper Towels, Toilet Paper, Napkins, Tissues *Hand sanitizer *Disposable plates and bowls *Various hygiene products, esp men's razors *Dish-washing liquid, sponges, brushes *Laundry detergent - small packets preferred *[http://www.walmart.com/ip/HEAROS-Xtreme-Ear-Plugs-28-count/15549646 Earplugs] - when living in a tent, noisy neighbors can be a real problem... Power and Light Tent City is "off the grid". Aside from using propane for cooking, hot water, lanterns, and sometimes heat, we also use gasoline-powered electric generators to power the shower water-pump, electrical chargers for cell phones, etc. *'Gasoline for the electric generator' - we usually buy this ourselves via cash donations, but help refilling our existing 5/10 gallon containers is appreciated. *'Propane' - new 1 lb cylinders and refilling of our existing 20 lb tanks. We usually buy this ourselves via cash donations, but deliveries / refills are appreciated. Call / text Minister Steve Brigham (732-364-0340) for details. *'Flashlights' - specifically small LED flashlights that use AAA batteries. Multipacks like this are a better deal. *'Candles', candle holders *'Lighters' (matches get damp) *Portable Batteries: AA and AAA. *Solar lights Gift Cards We gladly accept donated gift cards to local stores, including: Walmart (preferred), Costco, ShopRite, Home Depot, and Lowe's. Walmart offers free shipping, flexible amounts, and no fees. Gift cards are also tax deductible. Gift cards and other donations (including packages) can be sent to the following shipping address: Lakewood Outreach Ministry Church PO Box 326 Lakewood, NJ 08701 Category:HowToHelp Menu